The Cure Sickle Cell (CureSC) Initiative was created in 2017 by the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NIH/NHLBI) to: ? Actively engage the sickle cell disease community of patients, family members, caregivers and advocates to work together on a path to the cure ? Utilize the emergence of safe reliable genetic therapies that broadens opportunities to improve the lives of individuals with sickle cell disease ? Use public-private partnership and collaboration among government agencies, biopharmaceutical companies and researchers to result in more rapid advancement of new and innovative treatments and technologies